Falling Leaves
by Symphoniafan
Summary: The sound of her son playing beside her, tossing and kicking the leaves in simple amusement was more than she could have ever hoped for...He was so innocent, her little boy, her little Lloyd.


**Inspired by the song **A Mother's Love by the Scene. **I noticed while listening to this song, that there are plenty of father-son stories between Lloyd and Kratos, but I don't recall ever reading ones about Anna and Lloyd. So I put this song on repeat and let the scene flow out. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Summary: **

_**The sound of her son playing beside her, tossing and kicking the leaves in simple amusement was more than she could have ever hoped for...He was so innocent, her little boy, her little Lloyd.**_

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia

**Falling Leaves**

She watched him, a soft smile gracing her lips as he ran through the colored leaves. They fell from the trees in a shower of color and beauty. His little arms were upraised, grabbing at the falling wonders. He was so innocent, her little boy, her little Lloyd.

Her eyes lifted skyward, the wind playing with her hair, the occasionally leaf brushing against her face. She wanted to stay like this forever, in this happiness and peace.

She watched the falling leaves. It was sad that their descent would make room for the new buds next spring. Her eyes lifted to the bare trees, a single leaf of one branch, struggling to hold on against the pressure of the relentless winds. She knew, eventually, it would have to let go and be swept away with the others. And, yet, the buds would still unfurl, spread out and grow, regardless if the old leaves were there or not. How long could that leaf hang on...

"Mommy!"

Her eyes lowered and they lit up with laughter as she watched her son hopping into a small pile of leaves, gathering them in his little arms and throwing them back up into the air. They twirled and floated down, landing in his hair, some shaking loose as he giggled.

Anna smiled, walking through the leaves, her boots pushing them aside. Reaching the pile, she used her hand, clearing his wild hair of the orange and red leaves. He grinned up at her, his eyes bright and filled with happiness.

She slowly sat among the leaves with her son, picking one out of the pile and twirling it in her fingers as he gathered them in his arms again. She could still remember when she had first held him, his tiny body cradled in her arms, his little face nuzzling her bosom in contentment and security.

He was her little boy. He would always be her little boy.

Yet, she still couldn't deny, as he turned his large eyes back to her, giggling as she tickled his nose with the leaf she held—She still couldn't deny how quickly he grew. The young man he would become. He could be just like his father. Lloyd idolized Kratos more than anything. Never had she seen a stronger bond between a father and son.

Her arms wrapped about her knees, closing her eyes as she listened to the leaves trickling down, bumping and crackling against each other. The sound of her son playing beside her, tossing and kicking the leaves in simple amusement was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"Mommy?"

Anna opened her eyes, glancing down at her son. His chubby little face was tilted to the side, braced upon his hands and knees as he looked up at her. The seriousness of his face reminded her so much of his father's and she nearly laughed, but refrained, settling for a soft smile as she lifted the young boy on her lap, tapping his nose gently.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"I love you, Mommy." Lloyd grinned brightly.

Anna blinked slowly, looking at her son curiously. "I love you too, Lloyd. But why do you say that all of a sudden."

Lloyd looked up at her then down at her collarbone where the exsphere lay just beneath her shirt. "Daddy says when someone is sick...you supposed to say lots of 'I love yous' to make them better." His small face reflected the seriousness in his words.

Lloyd's eyes lifted back up to meet hers. She could see the fear in them and the worry as he gripped the edge of his shirt in his little hands. "Daddy says you is very sick. So...I loves you, Mommy. I loves you lots!"

Anna struggled to fight the tears in her eyes, nearly gasping as she smiled and pulled her little boy close to her. She couldn't stop them from falling, but she didn't want them to. She wanted to feel. She wanted to feel and remember every moment with him. To treasure the words he said.

"I love you lots too, Lloyd. My little Lloyd. I love you more than anything..."

"Even Daddy?"

Anna laughed and kissed the top of his head, closing her eyes. "I love you both very much and I will never stop."

"Me too." Lloyd said, even as he wriggled in her hug, his little arms, stretching to try to embrace her more.

Anna gently loosened her hug, glancing to the side as Kratos stepped into the clearing, Noishe at his side. She loved the way he'd softly smile, looking upon them and the way Lloyd would wriggle free and rush towards his father with wide-open arms.

"Daddy!"

Anna smiled, watching Kratos scoop him high into the air, Lloyd squealing and laughing in delight. Anna watched them, brushing the tears from her cheeks as she slowly stood. The leaves clung to her hair and dress, unnoticed as she gazed up into the sky. This is where she wanted to be. Be here in this moment forever, with the man and their son.

"Mommy!" Lloyd called.

Anna weakly smiled, turning her eyes towards them, slowly walking towards them through the piles of leaves. Kratos' free arm wrapped around her, pulling her close against him, while Lloyd clung to a handful of his father's hair, leaning across to hug Anna.

As she listened to Lloyd tell his father about the leaves, Anna looked upon her son's happy face. She would never wanted anything more than this. This was her life, what she would live for to protect, to cherish and to love...

_I love you, Lloyd. My little Lloyd..._

**Please Review**


End file.
